


The Thorne Affair

by GhostDetective



Category: The Septic Circle - Lorna Reid
Genre: M/M, Maybe a Bit of Jay/Freddy If You Squint, Mentions of Fenwick, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The moment Devon and Lysander meet, there's a spark.





	The Thorne Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Lorna Reid owns The Septic Circle.

Devon Thorne’s limo pulled up in front of Freddy’s house to meet the assembled circle. Freddy looked out of the net curtains.  
“He’s here.” He announced shakily, Jay rubbed Freddy’s arm to calm him. Lysander darted to the window to look out.  
“Oh he looks edible.” Lysander leered, watching Devon as he stepped out.  
“You’re not really going to eat him!” Marnie replied, scandalised.  
“I could if I play my cards right.” Lysander muttered “I could drizzle him in honey.” He smirked.  
Jay snorted, Marnie frowned in confusion, Simon decided to step in.  
“Let’s go.” he announced, helping Marnie with her coat. 

Devon Thorne looked dapper as always, dressed in his trademark pinstripe, he greeted each of them with a warm handshake. When it was Lysander’s turn, his hand lingered.  
“Lysander, I presume?” Devon smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
“I can be whoever you want me to be.” Lysander winked.  
Devon blushed and looked away, clearing his throat.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. There are drinks in the limo, so help yourselves.” 

The circle climbed into the limo and settled down. Simon sat next to Marnie, who sat next to Freddy, Freddy sat next to Jay, Lysander was on Jay’s other side and Devon sat next to Lysander. Devon fidgeted nervously. His nerves had nothing to do with their plan, but everything to do with the beautiful man next to him, currently dressed as Captain Jack Harkness. Despite his skills with magic tricks, Devon had little confidence when it came to asking boys out, especially when there was a danger he was punching above his weight. He checked himself. He was TV’s Devon Thorne, master magician, if he could make London cabbies forget where Big Ben was, he could ask a pretty boy out. 

The group told Devon about how Fenwick had wronged each of them, running over Marnie’s dog, sacking Simon when his own career was on the up, the revolting things he had said about Jay and especially Freddy. Then Lysander talked about Fenwick stealing his party caterers, florists and even invite designs and Devon listened trying to find an opening.  
“The bastard!” He replied, “so he stole your invite designs, then invited all of your colleagues and friends to his do instead?”  
Lysander nodded sadly “He did.”  
“I hope your closest friends still made your birthday special.” Devon prompted.  
“They did, between them, Jay, Freddy, Marnie, Simon and Lou made sure my birthday wasn’t forgotten.” Lysander smiled.  
“We’d do it all again.” Jay raised his glass. The group followed. Devon saw his chance.  
“So no boyfriend, then?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Lysander shook his head.  
“More’s the pity.” He sighed dramatically. Devon’s hopes picked up. 

The limo pulled up at the Spook Squad wrap party and it was time to get to work.  
“Right, let’s nail the bastard.” Jay said, downing the last of his drink. 

*** *** *** 

The circle, plus Devon, made their way back to the limo after the party, laughing heartily. Even Marnie felt a sense of satisfaction in the fall of Fenwick Arcana. 

They piled back into the limo and settled back into the same places as before. As they drove off, Jay popped the cork of a bottle of Champagne that he had liberated from the wrap party. He filled some glasses and held up his.  
“Here’s to Devon Thorne’s new series. May that be the end of Fen.”  
“Couldn’t have happened to a more deserving man.” Freddy chimed in.  
They clinked glasses, Lysander looked at Devon as their glasses met, a smile on his lips, Devon couldn’t look away. Lysander held his gaze as he drained his glass, his tongue darting out to catch the last drops. 

Feeling emboldened, Devon rested his hand on Lysander’s leg. Lysander didn’t flinch, he looked through his fringe at Devon and gave him a small, secret smile. Devon took out one of the party invites and wrote his name and number down on it. He leaned over and whispered to Lysander  
“I’d like to get to know you better. Here’s my number, maybe we could meet up again.” Lysander took his number.  
“I’d love to.” He replied, storing Devon’s number in his wallet. 

The limo pulled up at Freddy’s house and the circle climbed out, Jay offered his arm to Freddy, helping him out of the limo and towards his home. Lysander reached over and squeezed Devon’s hand, letting his fingers glide over Devon’s. He turned back and winked at Devon as he climbed out. Devon watched Lysander and as he got to the doorstep, Lysander turned around and blew an air-kiss to Devon, who felt a smile spreading across his face. 

As the chauffeur drove back to the other side of Cravenly, Devon couldn’t keep his mind off of Lysander. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the vibration of his phone. It was a text from Lysander.  
‘Had fun tonight, maybe we can have more fun soon? ;) ’  
Devon beamed. He replied.  
‘I had fun too. Can’t wait until next time.’  
He closed his phone, his heart feeling light as he arrived home.  
‘This town might not be so bad after all.’ He thought, saving Lysander’s number into his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a series. I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
